Hitherto, processing systems are known which perform preprocessing for extracting moving bodies to image data output from, for example, cameras that capture images of roads to transmit the image data subjected to the preprocessing to vehicles (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-46761).
In the processing systems, the vehicles that have received the image data subjected to the preprocessing, for example, display the image data (background difference images, time difference images, or edge images) superimposed on original images.
Although only the display to cause drivers to recognize the moving bodies in dead angles from the vehicles is performed on the basis of the image data output from the cameras that capture images indicating the traffic situations of the roads in the processing systems in related art, the display is not limited to the above one. It is desired to perform display to cause the drivers to accurately recognize a variety of information on the basis of image data output from various external devices.